Catch Me If You Can
by Capitan Shibby
Summary: Seifer and Zell are caught in the midst of extracurricular activities. Written for contest. Shounenai.
1. Of Stalkers and Smooches

**Title:** Catch Me If You Can  
  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII  
  
**Pairing:** Seifer/Zell  
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language  
  
**Summary:** Seifer and Zell are caught in the midst of extracurricular activities.  
  
**Copyright:** All characters and places are owned by Squaresoft.

Zell was confidant no one would find him here. Very confidant, actually. Full of it. He munched on a hot dog, dumping the contents of his backpack onto the ground. It was nice and shady, due to the hedges surrounding him, making the little clearing he had found not too hot and not too cold. It was just right.  
  
He popped his head up, glancing about to make sure the nuisance he was attempting to hide from was nowhere to be found. Nope. No large, scarred blondes to be found. He sat back down, shoving the other half of the hot dog into his mouth as he opened up a chemistry book and yanked his notebook and a pencil from the pile.  
  
He hadn't been able to get any of his homework done in a while, due to his scarred companion. Not because he was too busy picking on him, or fighting(although that was half the reason) but also because his sudden fascination with the tattooed martial artist. "I have a stalker," Zell muttered dejectedly. Normally, Zell wouldn't mind at all, he would in fact be honored that someone would take time out of their busy schedule just to find out what his favorite color was or what type of underwear he had on. But since it was Seifer, Zell was feeling anything but honored. He sighed around his mouthful of bread and processed meat, scribbling down some notes his partner had lent him.  
  
"Nice little set up you have here."  
  
"Thank you, I just find it to hide from-"Zell froze, looking up only to meet the amused emerald of Seifer Almasy's eyes. "Seifer!" he squeaked, scrambling backwards.  
  
Seifer smirked, sitting back on his heels as he regarded the other blonde. Zell could almost feel the scarred teen undressing him with his eyes. "What're you working on?" Seifer asked, looking down and picking up the book. He rose an eyebrow and looked up at Zell. "Chemistry? Please," he snorted, tossing the book to land atop the pile of others.  
  
"N-Now, Seifer, I know I'm drop dead sexy, but that doesn't mean you can--!"  
  
"Oh hush. I'm not here to terrorize you," Seifer grumped, shrugging off his trench and spreading it out on the grass. He sat atop it, frowning as Zell sat still, eying him warily. "If you need some help, ask. I aced chemistry."  
  
"At least you did something," Zell smirked, rather proud of himself for his comeback.  
  
"Nice one, chicken, nice one. How long did it take you to come up with that?"  
  
Zell grumbled some choice insults about Seifer, snatching his utensils back. "So...you came...just to help me?" Zell asked slowly, afraid of the answer.  
  
"No..." Seifer said, a smirk slowly spreading across his features. "I came to do this," and before Zell could ask what, Seifer pushed him flat on his back against the grass and pressed their lips together.  
  
Two reactions shot through Zell's befuddled brain, and he grasped the only one he could comprehend. He kissed him back. He lifted his head a bit, pressing their lips together as Seifer moved his mouth against the shorter teen's. A tongue moved across Zell's lips, seeking entrance, gently probing the opening.  
  
Zell moaned as one of Seifer's hands found a nipple through his t-shirt, pinching and twisting it not to the point it hurt but to the point that it was driving Zell mad. He suddenly wished that this little alcove was more private, maybe even sound proof. Sound proof would've been good.  
  
He moaned again, Seifer taking advantage and slipping his tongue inside the wet cavern of Zell's mouth. And suddenly the moment was turned into a fight for dominance, neither boy wanting to give in to the other as their tongues wrestled and slithered together.  
  
Zell clung to Seifer almost frantically, his hands fisted in his black t-shirt and his legs wrapped around his waist. He reached up, yanking on the neck of Seifer's tank top and started to pull it off.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
Both men froze, Seifer's tank top half off and Zell eagerly yanking it off as Quistis' call reached their ears. "Fuck," Seifer whispered.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Shit," Zell muttered.  
  
Zell looked up, his eyes widening as he realized Quistis was standing only a few feet away from where they lay. "Move on," Zell whispered. "We're not here..."  
  
Lady Luck must not have been on either boy's sides that day. Or maybe it was just Quistis' keen sense of hearing. Whatever it was, both teens held their breath as Quistis slowly turned, looking around for her prey. She glanced down, into the hedges, and froze.  
  
"S-Seifer?" she asked, her eyes widening behind her glasses. A hand flitted up to her mouth in a gasp as she stuttered out, "Z-Z-Zell?!"  
  
"Heh heh...uh...It's not what it looks like!" Zell exclaimed, scrambling away from the larger blonde as if he was on fire and maggots were flooding from his bellybutton.  
  
"It isn't?" Quistis asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"No! I was not going to just let Seifer Almasy fuck me silly!" Zell squeaked, fixing his wrinkled shirt and tousled hair.  
  
"And I was not going to let Zell Dincht ride me like a cowboy," Seifer smirked, also fixing himself.  
  
Quistis hid a smile behind her hand at the frightened look on the martial artist's face. She decided to let the boys off this time; they needed this anyway. Maybe it would save her some detention slips. "Alright. Since it isn't what it looks like, carry on," she said, grinning behind her hand as Zell let out a relieved sigh.  
  
With a wink at Seifer, she turned to walk away, letting out the bursts of giggles as she heard the startled squeak from Zell. She glanced to her side as Seifer went running by, carrying a protesting blonde over his shoulder, making a beeline to the dormitories.

**Author's Notes:** Written for a contest on DeviantART. I won This took me forever to write, only because I was very meticulous about EVERY LITTLE DETAIL. First contest. Is everyone like that, or just me? xD


	2. Not Thinking Straight

**Title: **Catch Me If You Can

**Fandom: **Final Fantasy VIII

**Pairing: **Seifer/Zell

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Yaoi, mature sexual themes, language

**Summary: **Seifer and Zell are caught in the midst of extracurricular activites.

**Copyright: **All characters and places are owned by Squaresoft.

**Author's Notes: **Fwee! Update! This isn't completely done, I still need to get the lemon done (imagine that x3) Anyway. Yeah. I think that's all I wanted to say? Oh well. Oh! Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews! I took every one to heart I wanted to answer some, but I figured that would be a little too stalker-ish. So yeah. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I love you all. This is for you guys! Mwah! 3

The morning was a peaceful one, for once, in Balamb Garden. Students milled about, their voices and laughter reverberating off of the domed ceiling of the large building. Squall walked along the walkway, talking quietly with Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine, when a loud cry sounded from the front gate.

"Seeeeiifffeeeerr!"

Squall blinked, looking up from his boots as he saw a familiar blonde head, and a jean-clad butt bobbing it's way around the central elevator towards them. "What the hell...?" Irvine muttered, lifting his hat off his forehead. Selphie, the shortest of the four, bounced on her toes to see what they were looking at, pulling on her boyfriend's arm impatiently.

"Is that..." Rinoa murmured, before the bobbing body parts broke through a gaggle of girls ahead of them and the small group of SeeD's(save Rinoa) gawked.

Seifer went running by, his coat flapping behind him, a rather infuriated blonde thrown over his shoulder, pounding incessantly against his back. "Goddamn YOU!"

The group turned, Irvine laughing so hard he was doubled over and tears were streaming down his face. Rinoa giggled quietly into her hand, and Selphie cheered after them. "Go get 'em, Zellie!" she cried, waving her arms and laughing.

"Selphie! Squall! Help meee!"

And that was the last they saw of them as the two blondes dissapeared into the dormitory hallway.

"...shouldn't I stop them?" Squall asked quietly. "Because of the no promisuity rule..."

"You had better not, or Seifer'll rip your head off," Rinoa laughed. "Let them be."

Meanwhile, Seifer was fumbling with the key code on his door. "Dammit," he muttered, as 'Denied' flashed across the screen.

"Let go of me, damn you!" Zell cried, flailing desperately. "Fucker! Yeah, deny him!" he shouted at the pad.

"Shut the fuck up, Chicken!" Seifer snarled, laying a sharp slap to his wriggling behind. He smirked as Zell froze, staring at Seifer with wide eyes.

"You sicko! Fag!"

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle gay?" Seifer snorted. He let out a triumphant laugh as the pad flashed 'Confirmed' and the door slid open.

Seifer strutted into his dorm, grinning as he dumped the compact martial artist onto his bed and walked over, locking the door. "Now then. You're all mine," he chuckled, shrugging off his coat.

"N-Now, let's talk about this!" Zell squeaked, cowering in the corner as Seifer loomed over him.

"Why? You seemed so eager a few minutes ago..." Seifer muttered, rubbing his chin and grinning.

"I-I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Of course you weren't thinking straight. I'm another guy you dickhead."

Zell swallowed, his eyes flitting about nervously, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "I...um...I..."

"Shut up. Your voice irritates me," Seifer snapped, reaching up to unhook his choker.

"You fuckhead!" Zell exclaimed. He stood to his full height - although, even on the bed he was still shorter then Seifer - and clenched his fists.

Seifer reached out, grasping Zell's cheeks and pulled him forward, kissing him. Zell's arms pinwheeled, his eyes wide, before slowly his eyes closed and his mouth opened to Seifer's probing tongue. A soft sigh escaped the martial artist's lips, his arms lifting to wrap about Seifer's naked neck. Seifer smiled into the kiss, hands softening from their death grip to a soft caress. Seifer's tongue entered the parted lips, probing the warm recesses again. His tongue thrashed about, running over lips, tongue, and cheeks.


End file.
